1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clip boards and more particularly to an improved clip, or clamping, construction for use at one end of a stiff, rectangular board so that elongated objects such as pencils, pens, marking instruments may be employed by the user with great facility when the clip board is being used as a portable writing surface.
2. The Prior Art
Clip boards are generally so well known in the art that they are defined in the dictionary as comprising a stiff rectangular board having at one end a clip for holding paper, a writing pad, or the like, and serving as a portable writing surface.
The usual form of commercially available clip board satisfying that definition provides a wooden or plastic or composition board on which is mounted a metal clip construction featuring the employment of a base member secured to the board, a pivot axis rod, a spring unit and a pivotally movable clamping member.
The clamping member usually takes the form of a flat metallic plate having intermediate offset arms connected to the base member by a spring biased hinge. The pivot axis rod is biased by the spring unit so that the upper part of the plate on one side of the pivot axis functions as an actuating handle. The lower end of the plate on the other side of the pivot axis is spring loaded downwardly against the writing surface of the board. The free end of the plate takes the form of a laterally extending clamping edge which serves to hold paper sheets, or a writing pad, or a collection of loose papers on the board. Thus, the board serves as a portable writing surface for the user who wishes to enter notations on the paper articles clamped by the clip.
Pencil holders have been provided on clip boards of the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,062 utilizes a spring pencil holding finger to hold a pencil longitudinally of the clip board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,279 has a pencil holder which extends through a slot and overlies the biasing spring on one side of the slot while providing a portion overlying the clamp plate on the other side of the slot for clamping a pencil. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,402 provides a plurality of spring fingers on the edge of the clamping plate so that the user may insert the end of a pencil under one or more of the spring fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,541 utilizes an elastic band which may be stretched to accept a pencil or other object under the band. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,242 provides a separate pen holder which is detachably attached as an accessory to the clip board for holding a pen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,215 has a clipboard with molded indentations in the shape of a writing utensil in which the utensil may be locked in place with compressive force. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,250 uses an apertured edge in the clamping member to capture a writing instrument disposed longitudinally relative to the board to assist in retention of papers on the board.
Since clip boards are highly portable, they are particularly suited for employment by persons recording data in the field, i.e., in a form of usage requiring intermittent use at changing locations. Hence, a special problem which oftentimes plagues the user of a clip board is that the writing or marking instrument utilized to mark the materials on the board will be misplaced, or set down. Consequently, there is a need for an improved form of convenient retention means suitable for receiving and retaining elongated objects, such as pencils and pens. Such retention means should be integrated with the clip board in an unobtrusive manner without impairing the normal functioning of the clip board and without necessitating the use of dangling strings, elastic bands or separate detachable holding accessories, or without the necessity of altering the basic characteristics of the board itself.
It is contemplated by the present invention to form a clamping plate for a clip board in such a manner that there is defined a laterally extending shelf-like tray at the terminal edge closely adjacent the writing surface of the board. Such tray may be rounded in the shape of a curve to form a cradle, if desired. In any event, the lower surface of the tray forms an enlarged surface contact with the paper articles inserted beneath it. By virtue of such provision, the paper articles are clamped and supported at a location closer to the pivot axis of the clip, increasing the force applied to the board or its contents.
The profile of the tray also provides an area contact with the paper articles, rather than a line contact as occurs in prior art devices, and is thus less damaging to delicate or important documents being processed by the user. Further, the usable area of the board is increased in the clamping area.
The upper surface of the shelf-like tray forms a receptacle receiving and seating elongated objects. It is further contemplated that a supplemental locking means may be provided which forms together with the tray a snap-in detent or retention lock. Thus, a pencil, or a pen, or a marking device, may be conveniently inserted into the tray when not in actual use for quick and convenient retrieval on demand by the user of the clip board.
Various species embodying the generic concept of this invention are disclosed so that artisans may be given their choice of options in constructing a clip board in accordance with this invention.